As conventional musical instrument straps of this type, there have been various proposals. Broadly classified, there are “neck straps” that are hung from a player's neck, “shoulder straps” that are hung from one shoulder, and also “harness straps” that are hung from both shoulders.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shoulder strap. This shoulder strap is configured so that a one-sided strap is fixed using an abdominal belt. With this shoulder strap, it is possible to lighten the load on the neck of a player.
Patent Document 2 discloses a harness strap. In the case of this harness strap as well, the advantage that it is possible to likewise lighten the load on the neck of a player is recognized.
Patent Document 1: JP 3095362Y
Patent Document 2: JP H5-71896U